


Sleepsong

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, Magic, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: While trapped within the opulent walls of the mayoral mansion that serves as her prison, Adalind dreams of home, of Nick.





	Sleepsong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first venture into the Grimm world. I just finished marathoning the series today and got inspired. This is unbeta-ed so please forgive any mistakes. Title comes from the Bastille song. Set in Season 6, prior to 6x03 "Oh Captain, My Captain"

Kelly is finally asleep and Diana is too; not just in her room pretending then using her magic how it suits her. She’s asleep in her bed, peaceful as only youth can bring.  As peaceful as Adalind wishes she could be as she settles onto the plush mattress beneath her. She shifts under the covers, listening to the sounds of the cavernous house. Sean is out; who knows where and she doesn’t know when he’s coming back, doesn’t honestly care if he does. She wants this to be over. She wants to be safe. She wants to be home. 

 

Nick is both things. 

 

He’s her safety.

 

He’s her home.

 

Adalind closes her eyes, pictures him. His smile and the way it lights his blue eyes. The ever-present scruff that shadows his jaw and dimpled chin that scratches her skin with each kiss. Things she never thought she would think of when she conjured his face, let alone be things she’s come to love. Inhaling deeply, she reaches for her magic and reaches out to him through telepathic bonds.

 

She finds him in their fome, tossing fitfully in his sleep. Dark shadows stand out on his pale skin, like this is the first time he’s slept in days. She can feel his exhaustion, even through the spell. She wishes she could comfort him, bring him some sort of peace.She startles out of her reverie as his body bolts upright and her name falls from his lips.

 

“Adalind!” His voice is a hoarse cry.

 

“I’m here, Nick.” She murmurs gently.

 

His eyes snap to the end of the bed, where she stands. A tremor of surprise ripples through her. She’d write it off as coincidence, but his eyes are locked on her, staring at her as if she were a life raft and he was drowning.

  
“Can you see me?” She asks.

 

“How are you here?” He shoves the covers off his body and he’s out of the bed faster than she can register. At one point in their relationship, it would have brought fear into her. But now she sees it as a blessing; he’s able to reach her, their child faster.

 

He reaches out and cups her jaw. A sigh leaves her lips; his touch his warm, calloused skin lightly scratching across her skin. 

 

“I’m not really here. I’m using a spell.” Tears sting at her eyes, spill over her eyelashes until they trail down her cheeks, “I just wanted to see you.”

 

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Nick’s eyes are roaming her frame, searching frantically.

 

She leans into his touch, nuzzling his palm. “I’m okay for now. So is Kelly.” A shuddering breath makes her tremble as her emotions swirl in a chaotic knot, “Sean’s so angry. I’m scared all the time. Then there’s Bonaparte…” She sighs as his other hand slides around her waist, “I’m so glad you can feel me.”

 

 “I miss sleeping next to you. Having our son here. But right now, you’re safer there.” He rests his forehead against hers. He lets out a small chuckle; it has a bitter edge to it, “I hate it.”

 

Adalind tilts her head and brushes her lips against his forehead. “So do I.”

 

Nick’s lips find the middle of her throat and brush down to her collarbone.

 

“Hey there, tiger.” She purrs in appreciation.

 

“How much time do you have?” He asks, his hands bunching into her nightgown.

 

A laugh bubbles up and escapes her lips. “Some.”

 

He pulls the gown over her head, the silk material sliding over her sensitive skin stokes the fire that’s growing within her. His hands glide over her body, pausing to caress her breasts just the way she likes before one hand travels lower, cupping the apex between her thighs.

 

“ _Nick_.” His voice is a hushed prayer on her lips; as close as she ever gets to praying.

 

Pulling away from her, he discards his shirt, boxers. Damn, his body is glorious naked. Toned and fit, littered with scars from his work. Both cop and Grimm. His cock is hard and jutting out from between his muscular thighs. Pre-come beads at the tip; the pad of her thumb catches the slick fluid and swirls it over his wide head. Nick growls, low in his chest. Adalind wraps her hand around his shaft and works him in a slow pump, marveling that she’s able to do this at all.

 

“Fuck.” He curses softly.

 

“That’s the idea.” She demurs.

 

His hands frame her face and his lips crash onto hers. The kiss is filled with passion, lust, and an undercurrent of something deeper. Her eyes drift shut as she tries to identify it. It’s deep, rich, with a slight tang. She’s never felt that in a kiss before him; has no name for it. Nick brings her out of her head as he slips a long finger inside of her. Her breath catches as she breaks the kiss, her hand releases his shaft, moving to his shoulders, nails scoring at his skin.

 

Nick moves them to the bed and he sinks onto the edge, his hands capturing her hips and guiding her down onto him. Adalind moans softly as he enters her, his girth stretching her. She lowers herself until she’s taken him as deep as she can.  Then she moves.

 

She sets the pace, hard and fast; but _good_. Oh so good.

 

Nick’s mouth is uttering the dirtiest phrases, sweet praises. His hand moves between them, working her clit with a merciless fervor that doesn’t just build an orgasm, it brings one crashing through her hard and she bucks, wetness coating her, coating him.

 

“Christ, Adalind.” Nick groans, blue eyes gleaming, “So fucking hot.”

 

She whimpers as another orgasm is on the brink, curling her toes and stealing her breath. Nick smiles, flashing perfect teeth, his fingers still working her as her rhythm falters.

 

“That’s right, sweetheart, come.”

 

She does; she has no choice but to obey, his incredible fingers bringing her sweet bliss. Burying her face into the side of his neck, Adalind muffles her scream. Nick’s chest rises and falls heavily, his breath ragged. When she lifts her face, she catches the sweat that beads along his skin with her tongue, deftly tracing his pulse.

 

Exhaustion drains her, siphoning her magic like a sieve. “I can’t hold it, Nick.” She whispers hurriedly, “I can’t stay.”

 

“Don’t go.” His voice is a broken plea, hands gripping her hips tighter, as if it could make her stay.

 

“I don’t want to!” She can feel her body being pulled back and she mutters hurriedly, “Nick-I love you.”

 

The magic bond breaks, shattering like fragile glass. It rakes her insides, her head. Her eyes pop open and she’s back in her gilded cage. Her hand finds its way between her thighs and find them still wet. Dawn is breaking outside the window; the sunrise as beautiful as it was heart breaking. Another day away from him. She lets out a shuddering breath and buries her face into her pillow. Maybe today will be the day she’ll be free of this place.

 

As long as Nick is out there, she’ll hold onto hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> PS: I do plan on writing a few more Grimm pics of varying ships


End file.
